Twice as Sweet
by ExAxL
Summary: They call her their little sister, but really, she's the one with the best big brothers around.
1. Autumn Boys

_**Twice as Sweet**_

_**Requested by TiDaktaKutdlMaLam~**_

_**Dee x Alice x Dum  
**_

Alice walked along the forest path, a woven basket under her arm. Originally, she wanted to have a picnic with Julius, Gray, and Nightmare, but of course that wouldn't happen. So it was time for Plan B.

" I think I liked Plan A more." She came closer to a huge stone gate.

" Hey Onee-san," two voices called out," what are you doing here?"

Two boys stepped out in front of Alice, holding axes that gleamed in the sunlight.

It didn't take a second for the two boys to pounce on her triumphantly, gripping her sides in a massive bear hug.  
" Onee-san, we missed you so much!" Dee cried. " Onee-san, why haven't you come to visit us?" Dum asked.

It took Alice a second to see that they weren't the little boys she had grown accustomed to. They looked older than her.  
" Why are you guys in your adult forms?"

"We prefer them more in the Autumn." Dee answered.

That made entirely no sense to Alice, but if they liked it then what did it matter?

Dum spied the basket under her arm. " What's that for Onee-san? Do you have a date with somebody?"

The word "date" made Alice break out into a bright pink blush. " What? No! I wanted to go on a picnic with some friends but they couldn't so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me instead."

Instantly, the twins faces lit up. " Of course we'll come with you!"

Dee took hold of her right arm, Dum took her left. "So where exactly were you planning on having it?"  
Alice put her hand to her chin. "Well, I didn't really pick a spot."

" Then we'll pick one for you!" they said in unison.

They strolled through the warm red forest, the golden leaves crunching beneath their feet. " Here" they said in unison again.  
Alice took out a red and white checkered blanket and spread it across the ground. She began pulling out small plates and placing little foods on them.

"Onee-san knew what she was doing when she planned this" Dum stated to his brother.

They sat down beside her. Dee's outgrown hair swayed along with the breeze.  
" What have you been doing lately, Onee-san?" Dee asked.

Alice thought for a moment." Nothing really, just picking up part for Julius, hanging out with Boris at the park, avoiding Peter, you kno-  
"But you won't stay with us."

Alice looked at him. Dee and Dum looked hurt, like they had been totally forgotten.

" Come on you guys, you know I could never forget about you. When I get dragged around it's because I'm forced to, not because I want to."

Dee and Dum turned to her, their eyes still looked pained. " Don't worry Onee-san, we still love you."

Alice felt horrible. She really hadn't had time to see them, but the majority of it was because she just didn't want to see Blood.  
She spread her arms and smiled brightly. " Aww, come on you guys."

She pulled them both into a hug and wrapped her arms around them. Slowly, they wrapped their arms around her.  
If she was ever going to say anything, now was the best time.  
" I love you guys too."

Immediately, they pulled away with wide eyes. " Really Onee-san, you mean it? You really do love us?

Her eyes to the ground, Alice nodded. A bright pink blush covered her cheeks. " I feel terrible about it, because I like you both, and it's wrong of me to feel like that."  
She gripped the sides of her dress, tugging at the soft blue fabric.

Both the twins leaned in next to her. Placing their hands on her shoulders, they pulled her head up.  
" Don't worry, I'm sure we can share..for now." They both laughed and leaned closer.

Their lips touched her cheeks, planting soft butterfly kisses on her cheekbones.  
Alice froze, her entire body pulsed with an electric shock.

The chilly autumn wind swept through the forest, making Alice grip her sides. She hadn't been prepared for such a change in temperature.  
Dee and Dum inched closer and pulled her in between them. Their warm bodies made the cold chill disappear, and she snuggled in between their chests.  
" You're the best big sister ever," they said together.

Alice looked up at them. " Technically, you're the big siblings here."

They smiled. Pulling her close, they rested their heads on the crevices of her shoulders. " Then we'll protect out little sister from all those other men." Alice put her hands on the hands that encircled her waist.

They leaned back on the blanket, Alice in the middle, Dee on her left and Dum on her right. With their arms still around her, they pressed their bodies against her, protecting her from the cold wind.  
" Nobody loves Onee-san more than we do."

Alice eventually fell asleep with the twins at her side. They smiled at each other.

" Who better to have a little sister than us?" Dee inquired.

" Nobody, brother."

They all fell asleep, wrapped up in the checkered blanket, gold crunchy leaves falling around them.  
While the twin slept, Alice awoke to their soft breathing.

I really am lucky to have such cute brothers. She giggled at the thought, then fell asleep underneath the warm blanket and the touch of their arms.

* * *

_**Bleh, not the best ending but it'll do. I take almost any request so let me know if you have one.**_


	2. Circus Freaks

In the distance, lights flashed and flickered while jester children ran around, completing the final moves of their routines.

Warily, Alice moved through the crowd, her head pounding from the vivid lights and loud sounds of drum rolls and circus animals.  
Brightly dressed children ran around her, laughing and giggling their heads off. Alice couldn't help but smile at them.

She drudged across the circus grounds, looking for the main bigtop. Like that was a hard thing to do.

Taking her seat inside the tent, she pressed her temples with her palms. She didn't want to be here, but somehow the twins had convinced her otherwise.  
Putting her head between her legs, Alice breathed deeply. Half the performances are over, just a little longer then I can leave.

" Alice, are you not enjoying the circus?" a sly voice said.

Glancing up, she saw that Joker was looking down on her. " Do you not like the performances?"  
He looked slightly disappointed, but still had that same genuine evil look to him.

" No, they're wonderful. My head just hurts, that's all."

Joker looked around to see if anybody was watching.

" Well, let's just go to someplace quieter, shall we?"

Alice didn't like the sound of that. Before she knew it, the dark reds and blacks of the tent faded into a dull gray concrete surface.

" Took you long enough, you stupid brat!" a voice screamed.

Joker turned to the shadows of a prison cell. " Now Black, be kind to our visitor."

From the shadows of the cell, a man stepped out wearing a black warden uniform. " This is my world. I'll talk to whoever I want the way I want to!  
What do you want anyway?"

White cleared his throat. " Our little Alice seems to have a headache. Take care of her while I entertain our other guests."

" What! Why on earth should help this ingrateful little-

White had disappeared into the shadows.

Black turned back to her, a venomous glare in his uncovered eye.  
" Just cause White wants to help you doesn't mean I have to."

Alice smirked." Believe me, I've noticed."

At this little comment, Black snapped his whip at her feet. " Don't screw around with me, you little tart!"  
He adjusted his whip, ready to strike her for real this time.

Alice took off running through the prison. She had never been hit with his whip before, but she could only imagine how much it hurt by the expressions of the prisoners.  
She had never ventured this deep into the prison before, and had no clue where she was going.

She kept on running until she slammed into a hard chest. Looking up, she saw Black Joker.

He grabbed her wrist." Gotcha, you worthless trash!"

He threw her on the ground and pulled back his whip. Flinging it forward, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the stinging thread to hit.  
It never did.

Barely opening her eyes, Alice saw a golden axe in front of her face. The whip was twirled around it, coiling up like a snake.

"Onee-san, are you alright?" someone asked.

Fully opening her eyes, Alice saw a worried Dum kneeling next to her.

Dee came running to her, kneeling beside her with his hands on her shoulders. " He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Dum stood up, pulling his axe back and loosening the whip around it.

Black curled back, hissing his words as he spoke. " How did you get here!"

" That doesn't matter," Dee stated," what matters is you trying to hurt our little sister!"

The twins stood in front of her, acting like human shields. Weilding their axes, they jumped out at Black.  
Dee swung his axe, barely missing Black's arm. Dum slashed his way towards Black, cutting his thigh.

" Damn it! You're both nothing but pests, why should I waste my time on you?"

Black jumped in mid air, and quickly faded in the scenery. Making sure he was gone, the twins ran to Alice and hugged her tightly.  
" Is Onee-san alright?" Dee quickly asked.

Alice brushed them away. " I'm fine guys, don't worry."

They looked at her, dumbfounded at her words. " Onee-san, he could have killed you!"

Alice looked at the surrounding, watching as it changed from the prison back to the circus grounds.  
With the twin's help, she got to her feet. " I'm tired of the circus. Let's go to the mansion, shall we brother?" Dum asked.

" Of course brother. You can come too Onee-san!"

Before she could answer, they grabbed her by the wrists and started pulling her towards the mansion.

" Hey, stop that!" she yelled.

They stopped tugging on her, looking back with pleading eyes. " Please come with us. Please, Onee-san!"  
Alice shrugged. She couldn't get out of this.

" Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!"

They resumed dragging her to the mansion. But then, they abruptly stopped.

" We love you, little sister."

They both kissed her cheeks and then grabbed her by the hands. They ran through Joker Forest, hands connected and swaying with the wind.

Odds are, she would have to spend the night, but if it were with these two, Alice didn't really mind.

After all, who better to protect her than her big brothers?


	3. Bathtime

**Twice as Sweet**

**Bah, you wouldn't believe how lazy I've been ( well maybe you can) but either way I am alive and updating!**

* * *

Alice leaned against the tub, the warm water soaking against her towel. Somehow, Blood had smooth-talked his way into having her spend the night, yet at the moment, she wasn't too upset about it considering the bath itself was worth staying. Everything was peaceful, serene and calming, until a huge wave of water splashed across her face.

" Onee-san! We're sorry! We didn't mean to get you all wet," Dum said quickly, hoping not to be scolded.  
" Yeah, Onee-san, we're sorry! Do you forgive us?" Dee inquired.

Alice shook the water off her hands and wiped her face." Jeez, guys. Just relax already. I'm totally fine." She smiled at them. " Yay!" they both threw their hands in the air excitedly. Alice giggled at their reaction. Leaning back against the tub, she slunk down, letting the water cover her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Alice slowly sunk down even lower, with only her face above the water now.  
_I can't wait for night. I can only hope that this time I'll actually get to sleep._ Her thoughts were interupted when the two boys waded close to her.

"Onee-san looks tired."  
Alice shook her head." Just a little. I didn't get much sleep last night." Both boys shook their heads. " Hey, why are you guys here anyway?"  
Dee stuck his tongue out at that question. " Newbie- hare and Boss ganged up on us and locked the bathroom. We didn't have anything else to do."

_Wait... they locked the door!_

" They told us to take baths cause' we had been in the dirt all day. But we just wanted to see Onee-san." They grinned at her.

They were told to take baths, but really just wanted to see me. That's not the way things work.

Alice stood up and tied her towel as tight as possible so it wouldn't fall off from vigorous movement. She pushed the twins away and swam to the side of the tub. " If you were suppposed to take a bath, then I'll help you with it. No problem."

Opening a bottle and squeezing a pink gel into her hands, Alice scrubbed her hands together, working up a soft lather. Reaching out to the boys who were slowly backing away, she laughed. " Ah c'mon, you guys aren't scared of a little soap, are you?"

Dee waved his hands." We're scared of you!"  
With a jump, the twins waded in a different direction. Lunging after them, Alice caught Dum by the arm and ran her soapy fingers through his hair. " Stop it, Onee-san!" Alice smirked. " Nobody gets their way everytime, so just live with it." She scrubbed his hair roughly, Dum sinking in the water like an obedient dog. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dee sneering with laughter. " Hey, you're next," at this comment Dee froze like a stone statue. He slunk down against the railing of the bath, anxiously awaiting his turn with the soapy menace.

Alice rinsed her hands off and scooped up a handful of water. She lifted her hands over Dum's head and spilled the water, letting it run over his body, carrying the soap off him. After several repeats of this, she glanced over at Dee. " Come here," she sighed. Dee did as he was told, slowly moving closer to her. She lathered her hands again, her fingers trailing through his long hair, smothering him with soap. He grimaced, but then realization hit him. _He was actually enjoying this._

His thoughts were broken when water avalanched over his face. " There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Alice smiled. " Now we should get you two dry."

Getting the door unlocked was a challenge, but with their lock-picking skills, the twins made quick work of the door. After reaching their room, Alice and the twins were dressed in their nightwear. Pulling out a solid white towel, Alice beckoned to them. " Okay you two, time to dry your hair." They groaned. " You made us take a bath, shouldn't we be done?" Dum sneered.

" No," Alice snapped, snagging the towel over his head and gently drying his hair. Flipping the towel over, she looked at Dee. " Your turn." He strode over to her, sitting down on the bed. She placed the towel on his head, thoroughly working his longer hair. After a moment, she stopped brushing against the towel and laughed." I love your hair," she giggled. Feeling his hair, static ran through his blue locks, snapping at his fingers. Dee and his brother laughed along with Alice.

Flopping on the bed, Alice gazed up at the ceiling. "What's wrong, Onee-san?"  
" Oh, nothing, just sleepy," she replied. Suddenly, long silky sheets wrapped around her as two larger frames pressed against her sides.  
" Then go to sleep." They pushed against her body, warming her to the bone. Dee threw a knife at the light switch, darkening the room. Alice closed her eyes, steadying her breathing. Her hands twisted into Dee and Dum's hands, soon falling asleep with connected palms.

_Tonight wasn't so bad. Maybe just one more wouldn't hurt, either._


End file.
